


Homecoming

by DuchessNoir



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, kiss meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessNoir/pseuds/DuchessNoir
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Theron Shan, Theron Shan & Original Female Character(s), Theron Shan/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Homecoming

#7 I Missed You Kiss  
Theron x Onoja

Onoja found the Code of her Order to be of little use at the moment. No mantra was going to help settle her nerves. Meditation was simply unthinkable. So she paced. Arms folded across her chest as she stalked back and forth. A habit her boyfriend was more prone to indulge, but perhaps living together all these years had worn off some. And besides, Onoja was not accustomed to being the one left behind. 

The military hanger buzzed with activity. Standing at the front of the crowds a small team of medical personnel waited. There were engineers and mechanics poised for the return of Aegis as well. Everyone with a job to do and ready to do it. So Onoja tempered her impatience and contended herself to hang back, to allow the others to do their jobs. Besides she was not technically supposed to be here. Only her status as a Jedi had granted Onoja admission to the Supreme Commander’s private hanger. No one stopped the woman to ask for identification. A few curious looks in the Jedi’s direction but no more than that. 

It made sense to have a Jedi present. After all, the Grand Master herself was aboard the Aegis. But Onoja was not here for Satele. Rather it was Theron Shan she was so eagerly waiting to see. They exchanged a few holocalls following the battle at Duro. He assured Onoja all was well but he had been calling from the Aegis’ sickbay. Now, with an uncomfortable knot in her chest Onoja waited to see Theron so she could confirm with her own eyes he was indeed okay. 

There had been a rumble of quiet conversations carried throughout the hanger. The Aegis could not of course dock inside, it would remain in orbit above Coruscant. Smaller shuttles however would take essential crew planet side. And as soon as one of these vessels appeared the idle chatter ceased. The workers straightened, preparing to launch into their assigned tasks any second. Onoja ceased her pacing and watched the shuttle approach. The careful navigation through the open doors before settling down softly into the landing zone. And it occurred to the Jedi her lungs burned just slightly. She had been holding her breath in apprehension of this moment. 

The booming voice of the Supreme Commander filled the space when the loading doors parted. From the distance Onoja could not make out the words but the tone was clearly jubilant. As it should have been. This mission had been a great victory for the Republic after all. The destruction of the Ascendant Spear vital for all of their survival. And for the crowning achievement, it had been Malcom’s own son who pulled it off. 

Jace made some show of clearing the way for the days heroes. Wholly unnecessary given the assembled crowd were there to do a job. Behind him Theron emerged looking slightly worse for wear and just slightly embarrassed over all the attention. He went down the ramp with a mild limp and was followed by Grand Master Satele on whose arm was Master Gnost-Dural. The Kel-Dor appeared to have suffered a worse time in Imperial custody then Theron had. Onoja felt a little twist of guilt to see them both. Followed by a surge of frustration. Why had no one contacted her? She had stormed more than her fair share of Imperial ships since being knighted. A frown tugged at the corner of her lips and at the same instant Theron looked across the room to meet her eyes. 

Straightening quickly the woman smiled with relief and joy. The smile Theron gave in return fizzled whatever irritation there had been over being left out of this mission. He was alive and had succeeded. Besides, Onoja reminded herself, how often had their situation been reversed? 

Subtly Theron nodded towards the lifts and she understood his meaning immediately. Onoja turned on her heel and went to wait for him there. Theron was good at talking his way out of almost anything. It wasn’t likely that she would be left waiting long. 

A few minutes later and Theron came limping to join her. Sporting a sheepish look as did. Onoja lifted one brow then shook her head. 

Adopting a tone of exasperation she asked, “It certainly couldn’t hurt to let a medical droid look over you could it?” 

“It couldn’t. But I have some more important business to deal with,” Theron replied easily. He leaned and kissed her quickly at the corner of his mouth. Onoja put a hand on his chest, laughing softly then gently pushed him back. 

“You need a shower,” she pointed out, tapping the call button for the lift. 

“No doubt. Things got a little … warm aboard the Spear,” Theron replied. He glanced over one shoulder to make sure they weren’t being watched. Then placed a hand at the small of Onoja’s back. Leaning close to whisper, “I have to see Director Trant tonight. Debrief. But he agreed to give me a couple hours to sort myself out.” 

“Enough time for a visit to a clinic,” Onoja suggested. There was a quiet ding as the lift arrived. The doors swooshed open and they stepped into the empty cabin. Theron issuing a little groan of protest. 

“I was thinking of a shower, a quick meal and maybe something else,” Theron suggested hopefully. His dark eyes falling onto Onoja made it clear what that something else was he had in mind. 

The doors closed behind them and he reached out to push the next button. But in a flash Onoja was on him. Gentle hand on his cheek as she turned his face towards her own. A heartbeat later her lips found his. Theron wrapped both arms tight around her lean frame and held her against himself. A rumble of appreciation in his chest as Onoja kissed him deep and hard. 

When she broke away both were breathless. Rendered speechless for a few seconds until Theron broke the silence. 

“What was that for?” 

Onoja shrugged and bashfully replied. “I missed you is all.”


End file.
